1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an internal-combustion engine, and more particularly to an efficient internal-combustion engine comprising multiple cylinder block in series mounted in a single casing, wherein each of the cylinder block comprises multiple cylinders that drive the cylinder block to rotate integrally therewith.
2. Description of Related Art
An internal combustion engine is a commonly used machine that converts the energy store in some fuel into motion. All internal combustion engines use a "fixed-cylinder" configuration. A piston in a cylinder and a connecting rod between the piston and the main engine shaft convert the expanding gases in burning fuel from reciprocating linear motion initiated in the piston to rotary movement of the main engine shaft thereby supplying energy in the form of a rotating shaft at the output of the engine. However, this type of the internal combustion engine is inefficient. High-power output requires a large cylinder with many ancillary devices, such as a radiator, fuel pump, carburetor and so on. Thus, fabrication cost and maintenance cost will be high.
An internal combustion engine with rotary cylinders in accordance with the present invention tends to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.